


Intro to Theater

by brujatrixie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, another lesbian college au, but - Freeform, professor trixie !!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujatrixie/pseuds/brujatrixie
Summary: “A theater class at nine o’clock in the morning was a dumb idea,” Katya said, flopping down into an aisle seat next to a redheaded girl.“It really was,” the voice coming from behind her made Katya jump. She whipped her head around to see a tall blonde woman with more makeup on than Katya thought possible for the early hour. Katya watched her walk down the aisle in horror as she made her way to the front of the classroom and placed her pink bag on the desk. “Hey everyone. I’m the new theater professor, Trixie Mattel."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this stands alone but let me know if you want me to continue it. As always, hmu on tumblr @sissy-puede

At the end of the fall semester, Katya thought the rest of senior year would essentially be a joke. She was done with all her basic courses and art history requirements. All she had left were two art courses that she had saved to take in the spring. It was all perfect until her advisor emailed her right before classes started and explained that she would need to take one more class to have enough credits to graduate on time. Katya was grateful that it could be literally any class, but it was already late in the game. Even the freshmen had already registered, so her options would be limited. UCLA was a massive school, so Katya clicked through the art course catalog with the hope that she could find literally anything that interested her. She couldn’t. 

She moved along from the art classes and into the performing arts. She had been a gymnast when she was younger, maybe she could take a dance class. All full. She finally, _finally_ saw one opening in an introductory theater class. She immediately registered before thinking twice about it and slammed her laptop shut. She laid down with her head at the wrong side of the bed and stretched her arms out, feeling her shoulders pop. 

Katya sighed when she felt her phone start to buzz in her back pocket. She lifted her hips slightly so she could grab it without moving too much. “Hello?” 

“Hey, Katya! We have blunts!” Pearl punctuated her statement by coughing.

“I can’t even tonight, girl. I gotta go to bed. The advising department wears me out,” Katya said. She shifted so she was laying on her stomach. 

“Okay, honestly. What happened?”

“So he emailed me literally today when classes start _tomorrow_ that I need to take one more elective to graduate on time. It’s fine I got into an intro to theater class so I’m assuming it won’t be a ton of work.” Katya sat up and put Pearl on speakerphone so she could change into her pajamas. “I can’t really be mad though, I could’ve looked at my credits too.”

“That sucks though. I hate that they don’t tell us anything until it’s almost too late. _But_ I heard from Max that they hired some young new hottie as a theater professor. I don’t know if she teaches intro or not though.” Katya could hear Pearl blowing out smoke on the other end of he line. 

“Oh, really? I guess I’ll see tomorrow. I gotta go Pearlie, I need to shower. I look like the female gremlin.” Katya chucked at her own joke and Pearl snorted.

“Night, Kat. Try not to fuck a professor on the first day,” Pearl laughed.

“How else do you think I maintain my GPA?” Katya added before hanging up. 

*****

“A theater class at nine o’clock in the morning was a dumb idea,” Katya said, flopping down into an aisle seat next to a redheaded girl. 

“It really was,” the voice coming from behind her made Katya jump. She whipped her head around to see a tall blonde woman with more makeup on than Katya thought possible for the early hour. Katya watched her walk down the aisle in horror as she made her way to the front of the classroom and placed her pink bag on the desk. “Hey everyone. I’m the new theater professor, Trixie Mattel. You can call me Professor Mattel if you want, but I’d prefer Trixie. I know,” she looked pointedly at Katya, “that nine AM is a horrible time for a theater class, but I do expect at least decent attendance from all of you.” She moved back around the desk to hand out the syllabus.

Katya watched her hips sway as she maneuvered around the room. “Pearl was right, she is hot,” she mumbled to herself, not realizing the classroom what totally silent. 

Trixie turned around and smiled at her. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Katya said. She felt the blush begin to creep up her chest. “I, um, my friend Pearl just told me that the theater department got a new professor and I was just, um, telling my friend here that she was right.” _Nice save, idiot_ , Katya thought to herself.

“Really?” Trixie raised one eyebrow. “What's your friend’s name?” 

_This fucking bitch_ , Katya thought. She was already embarrassed enough and now she’s being called out in front of the entire class like this?

“I’m Jinkx Monsoon,” the redhead interrupted before she could even attempt to answer. She must have felt second hand embarrassment for Katya. 

“And what’s your name, sweetheart?” Trixie had yet to take her eyes off of Katya. 

The girl wouldn’t admit it but the condescension with which Trixie spoke made her clench her thighs together. She stared back, wide eyed, until she realized her full name would get Trixie. “Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova.” 

The professor’s mouth fell open. “Yekat — what?” 

“Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova.” Katya smirked up at the now dumbfounded woman.

“Okay.” Trixie turned to walk away.

She was almost back at the front of the room when she heard, “But you can call me Katya.” 

“Okay, then. Katya, would you please come up to the front for our first activity?” Trixie looked up at her from her place in the front of the classroom. Katya begrudgingly hauled herself out of her seat and down the stairs leading to the front. “Thank you. Okay so, Miss Katya and I are going to play a game called ‘Yes…And.’ I know a lot of you may not know each other so it’s a fun way to let your guard down a little bit before we do introductions. It’s an improv game and pretty self explanatory. The first rule of improv is to always say ‘yes’ and then add on to what the person before you has said. Get it?” 

The whole class nodded or hummed in agreement. 

“Perfect. Katya, I’ll start it off and you follow my lead. We’ll do an easy one today, we’ll just make up a story. You ready?” She smiled at Katya, who nodded back. “Okay. Once upon a time, there was a teacher. Now you continue it.”

“Okay. Once upon a time there was a teacher and she was very pretty.” Katya turned her head toward Trixie and winked, so that only the professor could see it. 

“But, she had a deep, dark secret,” Trixie continued. 

“Yes, she had a deep, dark secret, which was that she was attracted to one of her students.” Katya smirked as the other students chuckled.

“Yes, she was.” She stopped talking and everyone looked at her expectantly. “See, that’s a perfect example. By not adding on to what Katya said, I effectively killed the game. Understand? Katya, you can sit back down now, thank you.”

“Anytime, Trixie.” Katya winked at her again.

***** 

One week later, Katya made sure she was the last one out of the small amphitheater that they used as a classroom. “Hey, Trixie?” 

“Yes?” Trixie didn’t look up from where she was placing books back into her bag.

“I just wanted to say that I really liked the lesson today. Who knew Bendela was so bitter?” 

Trixie barked out a laugh, finally looking up from her hands. “Improv really does bring out some stuff.” 

“Yeah,” Katya laughed.

“Is there something you need, Miss Zamolodchikova?” Trixie asked, pronouncing her last name perfectly. 

Katya smiled to herself at the thought of Trixie at home, practicing the pronunciation of her name. “Wow, you learned how to say it.” 

Trixie smiled back. “If there isn’t anything you need, I really have to get going.” 

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you Wednesday, then!” Katya watched as her professor sauntered out of the room. 

*****

For the next two weeks, Katya had stayed behind after every class to talk to Trixie about anything and everything. She could tell…or at least, she thought she could tell that Trixie was into her too. She thought the powers of her third eye were waning by the end of the second week, though, because Trixie wouldn’t really ever give her the time of day. She would entertain her random conversation for a few minutes until she would say she had to go. 

It was the third week in February when Katya came up with her plan. She would begin to do poorly in Trixie’s class so that she could go to her office hours all the time. The midterm was coming up, so this would be the perfect time to do it. 

The following Monday, she didn’t volunteer once. On Wednesday, she purposefully didn’t do the reading and couldn’t come up with an answer when Trixie asked a question about it. On Friday, she sat in her usual seat and sulked through the entire class, very clearly not paying attention. 

The next week, they were each given several basic scenes over the course of the week to act out with a partner. Katya was paired with Jinkx, who was an excellent actress. Katya knew she wasn’t bad, but purposely just read all her lines in a monotone with very little movement. 

After class on Friday, Trixie asked her to stay. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes?”

“Katya, you’re not trying at all. I don’t want to have to lower your grade.” Trixie placed both her palms down on the table, causing her to lean forward a little bit.

“Really, Trixie, I’m okay. Thank you though.” Katya turned on her heel and walked out, leaving a very confused professor behind. 

The following Monday, Trixie announced scene partners for the midterm and how it was to be graded. “I know much of acting is reacting, but you will be graded individually. If your partner chooses to just skate by and not try, that’s their fault not yours.” She looked at Katya, who shrugged. “You have an entire week to prepare, so I expect good things.” 

*****

Katya was paired with a freshman named Sasha Belle. They exchanged numbers on Monday and Sasha had yet to text her back. It was Thursday now and she had memorized her lines, all four of them, but hadn’t been able to rehearse them with anyone. This wasn’t the way she had expected her plan to go, but she guessed it’d have to do. 

She stood in front of Trixie’s open office door and knocked. “Can I come in?” 

“Sure,” Trixie smiled up at her from her desk. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

“Actually, there is.” Katya sat down in one of the chairs opposite Trixie. “I know I haven’t been myself in class the past couple weeks and I’m sorry about that. I’ve just been kind of going through something…it’s nothing major, it just has me fucked up.” 

The blonde professor chuckled.

“Sorry,” the other blonde mumbled.

“No, no. I know the feeling. So, what can I help you with?” Trixie smiled softly.

“Well, I really wanna do well on this midterm and Sasha is like totally MIA. I’ve been texting her since Monday and haven’t gotten anything in response. I have my lines memorized but no one to rehearse it with because all my friends are in the middle of their senior projects and stuff.” 

“And you’re not?” 

“No, I did mine in the fall,” Katya smiled triumphantly.

“Oh, congratulations. So you need someone to rehearse with you?” Trixie asked, standing and walking to her bookshelf.

“Yeah, and if you wouldn’t mind, that’d be great.” 

“Not at all.” Trixie ran her index finger along her books. “Kiss me Kate?” 

“What?” Katya stared at her wide-eyed.

“That’s the scene you’re doing, right?” Trixie chuckled.

“Oh. Yeah.” 

“Think you can show off everything you’ve learned in eight lines?” That condescension that Katya loved was back. 

“It’s a kissing scene, I don’t need any lines at all to show my ability,” Katya laughed.

“ _Oh_ my god. Totally not an appropriate thing to say to your professor,” Trixie said. Her laugh betrayed her words, though. “Here it is. Okay, you’re memorized?” She asked, pulling out _The Taming of the Shrew._

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, let’s do it.” Trixie flipped through the book to act five, scene one. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

“Okay.” Katya stood and moved into the open space. She squared her shoulders and began. “Husband, let’s follow —“

“Hold on, how is this blocked?” 

“Well, I don’t…because I haven’t heard from Sasha I didn’t know what to do and..” Katya stammered. 

“Okay, that’s alright. You can do it now.”

“So in my head, I think I have us sitting next to each other on like a bench or something?” The art student very clearly had no idea what she was doing.

“So let’s try that then.” Trixie turned two chairs around and put them right next to each other. Both women sat down, thighs touching. 

“Husband let—“ Katya began her line again.

“Wait, wait. That can’t be the only blocking?” Trixie chuckled a little.

“I thought we would just do what feels natural?” Katya didn’t realize the innuendo behind her words until Trixie snorted. “Sorry, I just meant..”

“No, I get it. I just…think you might have to give Sasha very explicit instructions.” 

Katya yelped. “Was she the one who didn’t understand that _very_ simple assignment? All we had to do was pick our favorite monologues from a play!” 

“She was!” Trixie cackled. “But don’t tell her I said anything.” 

“No, of course not. Okay, so we’re sitting and like maybe you should lean in when you tell me to kiss you and I’ll lean back?” Katya grabbed her backpack and fished out her own copy of the play to mark down her blocking.

“Okay, what else?” 

“Maybe when you say ‘Why, then,’ you stand up? And maybe take a step or two forward? Then I’ll grab you on my line and kiss you?”

“Oh, um, yeah, okay.” Trixie’s cheeks were pink. She honestly didn’t assume Katya would follow through on the kiss, but now it seemed like she might. 

“Then we’ll sit back down? Yeah. I think that’s good.” Katya proudly beamed over at Trixie.

“Yeah, good. Alright let’s try it.” 

Katya inhaled and sat up straight. “Husband, let’s follow to see the end of this ado.” 

“First,” Trixie leaned in just slightly, “kiss me, Kate, and we will.” She leaned in further and Katya leaned back. Trixie sort of wished she hadn’t. 

“What, in the midst of the street?” 

“What, art though ashamed of me?” Trixie leaned back up so she was sitting straight.

“No, sir, God forbid, but ashamed to kiss.” Katya looked down, and while it was fitting for the scene, the blush on her cheeks had nothing to do with it. 

“Why, then,” Trixie stood, “let’s home again.” She took two steps forward.

Katya shot up and grabbed her arm. “Nay, I will give the a kiss.” She pulled Trixie forward and kissed her, close mouthed, for just a moment. “Now pray thee, love, stay.” She still had a hold of Trixie’s arm, so when she sat, the professor followed.

“Is not this well? Come, my sweet Kate. Better once than never, for never too late.” Trixie closed her book with a slight thud. “I think you’re gonna be fine for the midterm.” She smiled at Katya, who was still pink.

“Are you sure? Can we run it again?” She looked up at Trixie through her lashes. 

“Of course,” Trixie smiled. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

As her professor opened the book and flipped back to the scene, a thought occurred to Katya. What if she didn’t lean back when Trixie leaned in? “Husband, let’s follow to see the end of this ado.” 

“First kiss me, Kate, and we will.” Trixie leaned all the way forward and was surprised and relieved at the same time. Katya hadn’t moved back. Their mouths kind of smacked into each other but they quickly adjusted. Trixie licked Katya’s lower lip and the art student happily obliged, opening her mouth. Her neck was at an odd angle because of Trixie’s height, so she easily swung one leg over Trixie’s lap and straddled her professor. 

“I’ve been waiting so long to do this,” Katya whispered when they broke for air. 

Trixie didn’t respond, she just slid her hands from Katya’s waist to her ass and attached her lips to her student’s neck. 

“Fuck,” Katya ground her hips against Trixie, who tightened her grip. Katya put her hands on either side of Trixie’s face and pulled her up to kiss her proper.

“Katya,” Trixie got out in between kisses. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” 

Through panting breaths, Katya whispered into Trixie’s ear, “Tell me to stop and I’ll stop and we’ll pretend this never happened.” She bit on the other’s earlobe and began a trail of kisses down her neck and back up again.

Trixie ran her hands under Katya’s flannel, against the bare skin of her stomach and back. “Take this off.” 

Katya didn’t have to be told twice and within seconds, it was being thrown across the room. Trixie put her hands on the underside of Katya’s thighs and stood. Katya instinctively wrapped her legs tighter around Trixie’s waist, eliciting a groan from the professor. Trixie tried to make her way to the desk without detaching her lips from Katya’s, but ended up slamming her into the wall on accident. 

Katya moaned openly at being pressed against the wall. “Trixie,” she mumbled. Trixie dropped one of the shorter girl’s legs, but kept the other wrapped around her. “Trixie,” Katya said again, more forcefully this time.

“What?” Trixie asked, as she unbuttoned Katya’s shorts. 

“Fuck, I—“ Katya’s words were cut off by Trixie sliding her hand down Katya’s pants. 

“What?” Trixie asked again, condescendingly. She continued her tirade of kisses down Katya’s neck and chest, but kept her hand still. “What, baby?” 

“Please,” Katya whined. 

“Please what?” Trixie enjoyed seeing Katya like this, the usually self-assured girl was now all breathy and pink and pliant under her touch. She scraped her teeth along an already forming bruise.

“Inside, please.”   
  
Trixie finally relented, immediately putting two fingers inside of Katya. “Like that?” Again, the condescension made Katya whine. She kept her fingers inside of Katya as she dropped the girl’s leg.

Katya let her head fall back against the wall. “Harder, please, Trixie.” 

Trixie added a third finger, causing the girl beneath her to cry out in both pain and pleasure as she pumped her fingers faster. 

“Trixie, I’m gonna —“ Katya cried out again and Trixie put two of her own fingers in Katya’s mouth to keep her quiet. 

“Shhh, baby. People are back from lunch now.”

The combination of it all was too much for Katya. Trixie’s fingers filling her up was causing her thighs to shake and her whole body to tense. The professor continued to fuck her through her orgasm until Katya pushed her hand away. “Jesus, I need to sit for a second.” Katya went and sat on one of the chairs in front of Trixie’s desk.

Trixie moved to stand in front of her and lean back against the desk, half sitting on it. “That good, huh?” She laughed. Katya just reached out and hiked Trixie’s skirt up. She raised an eyebrow at Trixie’s lack of underwear. “Laundry day,” the professor blushed.

Katya put her hands on the other’s hips and pushed her back so she was sitting on the desk and nudged her legs apart. The darker blonde stood between her legs, leaned down to kiss her, and started to unbutton Trixie’s shirt. It slid easily off of her shoulders and Katya immediately unhooked her bra, pulling that off as well. Before she could stop herself, both her hands were on Trixie’s breasts, just kind of feeling their weight. “Holy shit,” Katya said, staring slack-jawed at her.

“What?” Trixie asked, suddenly self conscious under Katya’s gaze. 

“Nothing, just…fuck.” Katya leaned down and sucked one of Trixie’s mocha colored nipples into her mouth. She dragged her teeth along its surface, which caused Trixie to instinctively grab Katya’s hair. “It’s okay, you can pull it,” Katya said when she felt Trixie start to tug and then stop. 

Not having to be told a second time, Trixie pulled Katya by the hair so that they were properly kissing again. “Fuck, you’re hot,” Trixie breathed.The art student smiled against Trixie’s lips and then moved away, only to get on her knees in front of the other blonde. Katya could tell that Trixie was already close, just from how wet she was and decided that today, she wouldn’t tease her. After a fleeting kiss to Trixie’s inner thigh, Katya’s tongue was pressed against her clit.

Trixie threaded her fingers through Katya’s hair again and pulled. “More.”

Katya immediately had two fingers inside of Trixie while she lapped at her clit with her tongue. The building pressure in her stomach caused Trixie to throw her head back and moan outright. When Katya nipped at her clit, so very slightly, with her teeth, Trixie had to take her hand out of Katya’s hair to brace herself against the desk, but knocked over a pile of books in the process. 

“Fuck, Katya, hurry. I know some-someone is gonna knock on my door because of the noise.” 

Katya sped up both her tongue and fingers. As much as she genuinely liked Trixie, she wasn’t about to get kicked out during her senior spring for her.

She removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue, fucking in and out of Trixie with it. While she did that, she repeated Trixie’s earlier action of sticking two fingers in her mouth to shut her up. Trixie could taste herself on them, and like it was for Katya, it was all too much. She came with a loud cry and her hips rutted against the desk. 

Much to both of their relief, it was thirty seconds later that someone was knocking on the door. She motioned for Katya to stand behind it so she couldn’t be see when Trixie opened it. “Oh, hi Kim.” 

“Trixie, are you okay? I heard like a _lot_ of noise.” Kim knitted her eyebrows together, concerned as she looked at Trixie who looked, for lack of a better term, fucked out.

“Yeah, I just was cleaning and knocked over some books, that’s all.” She was still breathing heavily. 

“Uh-huh.” Kim clearly didn’t believe her. “Okay, maybe next time don’t _clean_ in the office,” Kim smiled to show she was just messing with Trixie and walked away.

Trixie closed the door gently behind her. “Holy shit.” 

“She’s probably right, though. We shouldn’t _clean_ in your office.” Katya winked at she moved toward the door. 

“Wait.” Trixie quickly pressed the shorter girl up against the door and kissed her hard. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly just more self indulgent than anything else so I didn’t want to have Major Conflict ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ also happy birthday to my good sis Tati, always encouraging me to wild out and write this mess <3

May first was a tumultuous time for most college students, especially seniors. On top of pulling all nighters to finish their finals, they were trying to find jobs, and abate the existential dread that comes with not knowing what your future holds. Katya, however, was living her life. She had three finals, all projects, one of which was already done and being graded. She had a job lined up for the fall: an art teacher at a local high school. Most importantly, she had a girlfriend.

Trixie had already been asked to stay at the university for another year, teaching intro and two more advanced classes. She renewed the lease on her apartment and was nearly done with grading finals. She had decided that she would let her students videotape themselves doing monologues for the final because she knew that some of them weren’t yet at the level where they felt comfortable performing monologues in front of their peers. 

She watched as Katya’s face popped up on the screen and smiled. She was wearing a sheer, red robe with black undergarments, that swished as she paced back and forth in her bedroom. Katya took a deep breath and faced the camera. “Spread thy close curtain, love-performing night, that runaway’s eyes may wink and Romeo leap to these arms, untalk'd of and unseen.” As she spoke, Katya slid the robe off of her shoulders. 

Trixie rolled her eyes but chuckled at Katya’s antics. 

As she continued on with her monologue, she sat down on the bed. “Lovers can see to do their amorous rites by their own beauties; or, if love be blind it best agrees at night.” Katya slid both of her bra straps down her shoulders and reached behind herself to unclip it. “Come, civil night, thou sober-suited matron, all in black, and learn me how to lose a winning match play’d for a pair of stainless maidenhoods…”

Trixie watched as Katya’s bra slid off of her arms, exposing her breasts. Her black thong was the next to go, only shifting her hips just enough to pull it off. 

As she said her next lines, Katya ran her own hands all over her body. “Hood my unmann’d blood, bating in my cheeks, with thy black mantle; till strange love, grown bold, think true love acted simple modesty.” 

At the start of her next line, she slipped her hand between her thighs. “Come, night; come, Trixie; come , thou day in night; for thou wilt lie upon the wings of night whiter than new snow on raven’s back. O, I have bought the mansion of a love, but not po-possess’d it, and, though I am sold, not yet enjoy’d: so tedious is this day as…is the night before some festival. Fuck, Trixie.” 

At that, Trixie realized that the monologue was over and she was now just watching a video of Katya fucking herself while she thought about Trixie. The professor let her own hand travel down her skirt as she watched the rest of the video.

*****

**_From: Trixie_ **

_I can’t believe that’s what you submitted for your final !!_

**_From: Katya_ **

_So I get an A, right? ;)_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_No_

**_From: Katya_ **

_What! Why! That was some of my best handiwork_

_Get it… handiwork_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_God, I hate you ._

_Also your acting wasn’t that good !_

_You skipped lines !_

_You said my name instead of Romeo !_

**_From: Katya_ **

_Excuse me._

_Artistic license._

**_From: Trixie_ **

_I’m giving you a B on the final_

_A- for the year_

**_From: Katya_ **

_We’ll see about that. I’m coming over._

**_From: Trixie_ **

_No, I’ll come to you_

_I’ll be there in twenty_

**_From: Katya_ **

_Why don’t we ever go to your place?_

Trixie opened the message and didn’t respond. She walked down the stairs to find her husband, Justin, standing in front of the stove. “Hey babe,” she smiled at him from the doorway.

“Hi love, how are finals?” The tall man drawled. 

“Good. I’m actually taking a break right now, so I’ll be back later.” She smiled up at him and leaned forward as he kissed her on the cheek.

“Okay, I’m making veggie burgers for dinner."

She just smiled at him again and walked out the door.

*****

Katya immediately jumped on Trixie when she walked in the door, wrapping her legs around the taller woman’s waist. “Hi, I missed you. I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

“Kat, I saw you Friday in class,” Trixie chuckled.

“Yeah, but we couldn’t do this,” Katya said, kissing Trixie.

“You’re right.” Trixie set Katya back down on the floor. “Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

“If it’s that B on my final, I want to talk to you about something too.” Katya smiled, taking Trixie’s hand as they walked over to the couch. 

“It’s not. And I’m not budging on that grade.” She kissed Katya on the side of her mouth. “I enjoyed it though.” 

“What’s up, doll?” Katya asked, face etched with concern.

“Okay, so you keep asking why we never go to my place.” 

“Oh god, please tell me your not some like serial killer with dead bodies all around your house.” Katya pretended to be serious for a moment before her wide grin made Trixie laugh.

“No, nothing like that. It’s just…and you have to let me explain before you get upset, okay?” 

“Okay?” Katya knitted her eyebrows together.

“Alright so…I’m married.” Trixie reached into her bag and pulled out an engagement ring and a wedding band. “I never wear these so it’s not like you’d ever know.” 

“What?” Katya asked through gritted teeth.

“Kat, just give me a second to explain.” Trixie tried grabbing Katya’s hands, only for her to pull them back.

“I can’t believe this, Trixie. I really thought we were something. I really liked you. Like a lot!” Katya leaned away from the professor, angrily wiping tears that had begun to fall without her permission. 

“Please, just let me explain,” Trixie begged, wiping her own tears away.

“You have fifteen seconds. You better have a damn good fucking reason for this, Trix.” 

“Okay, so Justin grew up in this really rich family, okay? So they’re like super traditional and they would absolutely cut him off from _everything_ if he came out. So we were best friends since high school and he asked me to marry him so that his family wouldn’t find out.” Trixie’s explanation came out in one breathe, causing the blonde to inhale deeply when she was finished. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just…panicked I guess.”

“Oh. Okay. I…need to process that I think?” Katya walked into the small kitchen in her studio apartment. “So does he know you’re …?”

“A lesbian? Yeah.” Trixie tried to fill in the sentence.

“No, does he know you’re my girlfriend?” 

“Oh.” Trixie watched as Katya’s face fell at her surprise. “He doesn’t.”    
“Okay.” 

“It’s nothing to do with you, I promise! Well, I guess it does. It’s just that you’re still a student, is all. Like he knows I’m seeing someone but doesn’t know who. It’s okay, Kat. I swear. I’m even good friends with his boyfriend.” Trixie got up and crossed the small apartment to where Katya was standing. “I swear it’s just to keep up appearances. I love Justin but not romantically.” 

“Okay.” Katya didn’t respond when Trixie wrapped her arms around her. “Trix, I think I just need a minute, alright?”

“Do you want me to go?”

“I think, maybe, yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll go. I’ll see you tomorrow in class, yeah?” Trixie was already walking toward the door.

“Yeah. Hey, Trixie?” 

“Yes, baby?” 

“We’re okay, I swear. I just need to process.”

“Okay, baby.” Trixie shut the door behind her and walked to her car, tears of relief springing to her eyes.

*****

When Trixie got home, she decided it was probably best for everyone involved if she just told Justin she was dating a student. When she told him as much, his jaw dropped. 

“Beatrice Valerie Mattel dating a student? The girl who never even snuck out of her house in high school? Who was the teacher’s pet all her life? Who has never done anything bad?”

“That’s me. Dating a student. God, she’s so hot too.” Trixie pulled out her phone to show Justin a picture. 

“Go Trixie,” Justin chuckled.

“So you’re not judging me for dating this girl?” Trixie asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh no, I fully am. But hey, if she makes you happy…” 

“She does. And she graduates next week, so I think that makes it a little better.” 

“It honestly…doesn’t,” Justin laughed. 

“Hater.” Trixie threw a piece of lettuce from her salad at him. 

“Whatever! When can I meet her?” 

“Do you wanna be my date to graduation?” Trixie asked.

“Always.” 

*****

Graduation day. Katya was pacing around her apartment in her cap and gown. She had gotten ready too early and now she just had to sit and wait until it was time for her and her friends, Pearl and Violet, to walk over to the stadium. She had told her parents not to bother coming, it was an expensive flight from Boston and she didn’t need them there to know that they were proud of her. She picked up her phone to check the time and smiled when she saw a text from Trixie.

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Proud of you, baby_

_Justin is coming with me, he wants to meet my girl_

**_From: Katya_ **

_Glad you’re both coming xx_

“Kat?” There was a light knock at her already open apartment door. “Ready?” Violet leaned her hip against the doorway. 

“As I’ll ever be!” Katya grabbed her phone and wallet and walked out the door to her semi-uncertain future. She definitely appreciated that she was one of the lucky few who already had a job, but she’d have to find a new place to live. And she didn’t know what was going to happen with Trixie. As much as she wanted to be with her, she just didn’t know how Justin would affect them. 

They didn’t butcher her name as bad as she assumed they would as she walked across the stage to receive her diploma. Katya smiled out into the audience and immediately saw Trixie’s big, blonde hair and pink dress. The professor stuck her tongue out at her and Katya winked in response, making Trixie laugh. 

Hers was one of the last names to be called and as she sat back down, she felt her phone vibrate.

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Meet me in my office when this is over_

_Keep your cap and gown on_

**_From: Katya_ **

_What about Justin?_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_You can meet him at our house later_

_Right now I have other plans_

Justin chuckled in his seat next to Trixie. “Give me your keys, I’ll go start dinner.”

“You are the best husband a lesbian could ask for,” Trixie laughed. She pulled her keys out and kissed Justin on the cheek.

“I’ll be back to pick you up in…like an hour and a half?” He stood from his aisle seat, trying to cause as little commotion as possible.

“No, love, it’s okay. Ka—she has a car.” She stopped herself before she said Katya’s name in case anyone heard her. She was still technically a student until this ceremony was over. “You know what, I’ll walk out with you.” Trixie stood and grabbed Justin’s hand. 

*****

Twenty minutes later, Trixie was sitting at her desk when she heard a light knock at the door. “Trixie?” 

“Come in,” Trixie laughed. “You know you don’t have to knock.” 

Katya threw open the door and all but ran to her girlfriend. “Hi,” she said, sitting in her lap.

“Hi, baby.” Trixie wrapped her arms around Katya and pulled her close for a minute before adding, “Go shut the door.” 

Katya did as she was told, even locked it without Trixie having to tell her to. Before she could turn around, she felt Trixie behind her, pressing her chest against the door. “Trix, what’re you doing?” 

“Nothing,” the taller blonde leaned forward and nipped at the side of Katya’s neck. “I just…you look so good in this.” She grabbed the material of Katya’s gown and turned her around. 

“Have a thing for caps and gowns, professor?” Katya raised an eyebrow.

“No, I just have a thing for the hot girl in one.” Trixie leaned down, pressing a kiss to Katya’s red lips.

“Mhm, sure,” Katya chuckled. She tried to turn them so it was Trixie pressed against the door, but the other woman wasn’t having it.

“Nope, not today.” Trixie grabbed Katya’s hips and held her there, leaving marks down her neck. She wrapped her fingers around the zipper on the front of Katya’s black gown and began to pull it down, kissing and biting at the new parts of flesh she was exposing. When the zipper was all the way down, it hung off of Katya’s shoulders, revealing the red robe Trixie recognized from Katya’s monologue video. “Did you know this was gonna happen?” She laughed. 

“I had an inkling,” Katya winked and let the gown fall to the floor. She reached up to unpin the cap from her head, but Trixie’s hands stopped her.

“No, leave that on.”

“Kinky,” Katya laughed. 

“Desk.” Trixie demanded. She pulled her dress over her head, careful not to mess up her hair, and stalked over to Katya, who was sitting on the desk with her legs dangling off the edge. 

“Cleared your desk for me this time?” Katya laughed as Trixie wrapped a hand in her long blonde hair, careful not to knock her graduation cap off her head. She pulled the graduate forward and kissed her again, hard and hungry. She bit Katya’s bottom lip, causing the shorter girl to moan into the kiss. 

“Take this stuff off,” Trixie said, pulling the tie on Katya’s robe. 

Katya quickly slid her robe off and unhooked her bra. She shifted her hips up so Trixie could pull her black underwear off. “So bossy today,” Katya mumbled. 

“Yeah, well you’re not in my class anymore so the only time I get to boss you around now is when we’re fucking,” Trixie said, matter-of-factly. She ran her hands up Katya’s thighs, pulling them apart as she did so. She stood between Katya’s legs, looking down at her. She moved one hand from Katya’s thigh to her jaw, tracing one finger down the length of her neck and torso as slow as she could.

Katya squirmed under both her gaze and touch. “Please, Trixie,” she whined. 

Trixie ignored her, just continued to stare down at the trail her finger was making. She paused for a brief second with her hand resting between Katya’s breast, debating whether or not to keep this up. When Katya squirmed again, she decided that she was definitely going to tease her some more.

Katya’s face and chest were starting to turn a deep shade of pink from how worked up she was. There was something slightly condescending the way Trixie just ignored her and it made her want to clench her thighs together, but she couldn’t because a certain blonde professor was standing between them. 

When Trixie’s finger got to Katya’s belly button, she pulled her hand away. She put both hands on either side of Katya’s legs to brace herself against the desk, without touching the other woman. She finally dragged her brown eyes back up Katya’s body to find Katya’s green ones looking right back at her. Katya took one of her hands and placed it gingerly on Trixie’s hip, toying with the lace of her white thong. “No,” Trixie said gently, and placed Katya’s hand back down onto the desk.

“Trixie,” Katya whined in response, dragging out the ‘e.’ 

“Katya,” Trixie mocked, dragging out the last syllable as well. Trixie chuckled and they were so close that Katya could feel the vibration in her own chest. Trixie finally, _finally,_ leaned in and kissed Katya. The darker blonde wrapped her legs around Trixie and Trixie’s hands instinctively went to Katya’s waist. 

Katya’s hips twitched as her former professor’s hand slid down and wrapped around her upper thigh. Without breaking the kiss, Trixie pulled Katya’s legs off her waist and put one finger inside of Katya — she wasn’t quite done torturing her. 

“Trixie, jesus christ.” Katya let out an exasperated sigh.

“So whiney. What?” Trixie raised an eyebrow. 

Katya didn’t respond verbally. She leaned forward and slid one of her hands under Trixie’s panties. She immediately had one of her fingers inside of Trixie, fully knowing it’d be just as torturous. “See how you like being teased,” Katya mumbled into Trixie’s neck as she started kissing her pulse point, running her tongue along the smooth, tanned skin. 

Trixie all but ignored Katya as the professor kept her slow pace. She had a plan and she was sticking to it. Katya, however, decided to prove a point. She added another finger and picked up her pace, while sucking at Trixie’s collar bone. She brought her hand that was holding her up up around Trixie’s neck, simultaneously pulling the taller woman closer and making her hold her weight. Trixie inhaled sharply and let her head fall back, “Oh my god.” 

When Katya felt Trixe’s muscles start to tighten around her she pulled her hand away, causing Trixie to do the same. “Turn around,” Katya said, standing on slightly shaky legs. Trixie obliged and Katya put her hand between the taller woman’s shoulder blades and pushed so that she would bend forward. Trixie placed her hands flat on the chair in front of her and could feel, rather than see, Katya get on her knees behind her. Katya pulled Trixie’s thong down over her hips and let it slide to the floor. She put her palms flat against Trixie’s ass and then squeezed. “God, you’re ass is just so…”

“Katya,” Trixie whined. 

“Now who’s the whiney one?” Katya laughed, before swirling her tongue around Trixie’s clit. The barbie blonde’s knees almost buckled and Katya’s grip on her ass tightened as she ate her out. When Trixie came, it was with a loud cry of Katya’s name. She immediately flopped down in the chair she was leaning against and wiped sweat from her forehead. Katya was still on her knees in front of her, looking triumphant. “See, a good girlfriend doesn’t make you wait to cum.” 

Trixie laughed outright and stood, pulling Katya up with her. She placed the shorter blonde back on the desk and leaned in so that when she spoke, her lips ghosted over Katya’s. “Yeah, but a great one? She always makes you cum harder than the time before and if teasing you like this is the way to do it, well…” She punctuated her sentence by roughly putting two fingers inside of Katya, who’s head fell back at the sudden pressure. 

“God, I think I’m in love with you,” Katya panted. 

Trixie’s eyes widened for a brief second before she chose to ignore it. Promises and “I love you’s” don’t count when you’re fucked up, fighting, or fucking. Katya was already so worked up from both Trixie’s teasing and fucking her that it didn’t take long for her to be digging her short fingernails into Trixie’s scalp as she came. Her thighs and arms were shaking as Trixie fucked her through aftershocks. Trixie still kept her pace though, unrelenting and fast. “Okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, fuck,” Katya could feel her stomach begin to tighten again. Trixie continued to fuck her for a few minutes before adding a third finger. “Jesus, I’m…fuck. Keep going,” Katya breathed into her ear. Katya’s hips bucked up as she came a second time, this time letting out a high pitched moan that Trixie was sure Kim had heard from the next office over. 

Trixie pulled her fingers out and Katya watched her as she put all three in her mouth, licking them clean. When she was done, Katya pulled her down by the bra strap and kissed her hard. “I bet you Kim will be knocking any second,” Trixie laughed. 

Katya hummed in response, sliding her outfit — or lack thereof — back on. Trixie followed suit and crossed the room to get Katya’s gown. “I meant what I said, y’know,” Katya whispered.

“What?” Trixie asked, handing her the black fabric. 

“That I think I’m in love with you.” Katya was looking at her with such an open expression Trixie’s heart clenched. 

“Oh. I think…no, I don’t think..” Trixie saw Katya’s face fall. “No, no. I don’t think because I _know_. I love you too.” She wrapped her arms around Katya’s waist and let the shorter girl nuzzle into her neck. She could feel Katya smile against her. 

“Wanna go get some dinner?” Katya asked, smiling up at her girlfriend. 

“Yeah, baby. Justin is cooking.” She took Katya’s hand and walked out of her office. Of course, the second she opened her door, Kim opened her own.

“Trixie?” The other professor called out.

“Yes?” Trixie called back, tugging Katya along.

“I heard yelling, are you — _Oh._ Katya?” Kim’s eyes widened. She looked down at their joined hands, at the already forming bruises on their necks, and Katya’s cap in disarray.

“What? She’s not a student anymore.” Trixie shrugged and walked down the hallway with Katya’s hand in hers.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out different than i thought it would but oh well!

_3 Months Later…_

It’s August and it was _hot._ It was one of the hottest weeks they’d had all year and of course, Trixie’s air conditioning had overworked itself to death. And of course, she was stuck inside cleaning because Justin’s parents were coming to visit the next day. _At least Katya’s here_ , Trixie thought, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. 

“Trixie,” Katya whined as she leaned over the bathtub, scrubbing the tile on the wall. “It’s too hot for this.”

“I know, baby.” Trixie leaned her hip against the doorway of the bathroom, staring at Katya’s ass. “But there’s only this and then the kitchen left. You’ve been so good helping me all day.” She leaned over and flipped her hair to redo the messy bun on top of her head. She made her way back into the kitchen and picked up the sponge she had dropped the second Katya called her name. 

She felt sweat dripping down her back, making the tank top she was wearing stick to her skin. “Fuck,” she mumbled, pulling it over her head without a second thought and continuing to scrub the countertop. 

“Hey Trix, where’s the —oh,” Katya stopped dead in her tracks when she rounded the corner and saw the other woman without a shirt. “I didn’t know we were doing that,” Katya smirked.

“We’re not,” Trixie laughed. “It’s just too fucking hot. What were you looking for?” 

“You, apparently.” 

“Katya,” Trixie shot her a warning glance as she watched the shorter woman walk toward her, pulling her own shirt over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra. “Kat, don’t. Justin’s parents are coming tomorrow morning, this stuff has to be cleaned. And I have to go grocery shopping and do the laundry and —“

“Laundry’s done, babe. Folded, sitting on your bed.” Katya took another step toward her. “The grocery store is open until eleven and it’s only…” she pulled out her phone to check the time, “three.” She reached her hand out and gently tugged on the zipper on the front of Trixie’s sports bra. When the barbie blonde didn’t stop her, Katya pulled it all the way down. “Isn’t that more comfortable?” She asked, sliding the bra off Trixie’s shoulders.

“Mm,” Trixie hummed in response. 

“I think that maybe it’d be even more comfortable if…” Katya reached forward and unbuttoned Trixie’s jean shorts. She pulled them down in one swift motion and smiled triumphantly. “Yeah, I bet that’s much more comfortable.” 

Trixie let out a half-hearted sigh and an eye roll. “Kat, you know we shouldn’t be doing this right now.” 

“Yeah, but life’s too short to not be at least a little hedonistic.”

“Where’d you learn that word?” Trixie stuck her fingers in the belt loops of Katya’s shorts, pulling her closer. 

Katya laughed, or more accurately: wheezed. “Excuse you, I went to college.” 

“Mm, I remember,” Trixie mumbled before leaning in the rest of the way. Their kiss quickly turned more passionate than Trixie had intended it to be because she let Katya take control. She couldn’t focus on anything other than how the darker blonde’s fingers were digging into her hips so hard that it'd probably leave bruises. 

Katya’s fingers snuck their way underneath the waistband of Trixie’s boy-short underwear that she had recently purchased simply because Katya thought they were sexy. In a matter of seconds, they were on the floor with the rest of Trixie’s clothes. She stepped out of them, kicking them into the corner. Their bodies were pressed up against each other at every possible point. It was too hot to be this close to another person but neither of them could bring themselves to move…until Trixie stepped back. “Hey,” Katya pouted when their kiss was broken. 

“It’s just…it’s _so_ comfortable like this and you’re still wearing clothes. I can’t imagine how hot you must be in those,” Trixie smirked. She reached forward and tugged on the hem of Katya’s shorts. Taking the hint, Katya immediately unbuttoned them and let them drop to the floor. “No underwear either?” Trixie smirked again, snaking her arm around Katya’s waist. 

“Too hot,” Katya mumbled into Trixie’s neck as she began to press feather light kisses against the taller woman’s collar bone. 

“Up,” Trixie tapped Katya’s ass so she jumped up on the counter. Trixie stood between her legs and put her hands on Katya’s waist. Katya was a little taller than her when she sat on the counter, so Trixie only had to bend slightly to take one of Katya’s pink nipples between her teeth. 

Katya whined at the sudden pinch and arched her back. Trixie chuckled in response and slid her hands around to Katya’s inner thighs, squeezing them slightly. 

“How’s this for hedonistic?” Trixie said as she slid two fingers inside of Katya. She immediately pulled them out and the other girl watched as she put both of them all the way inside of her mouth, licking them clean.

“Fucking great,” Katya panted, leaning forward to kiss pink lips. As they kissed again, Trixie put her fingers back inside of Katya, who moaned into the other blonde’s mouth. They could both hear how wet Katya was and it only spurred Trixie on.

“Already so wet for me, baby,” Trixie whispered. “Y’know, you’ve been bad. You know I have so much to do and you’re walking around my house without a bra on?” Trixie didn’t show her domineering side very often, knew that Katya preferred to take control in the bedroom…or kitchen; but, when she did, Katya was soft and pliant under her touch. 

“I-I didn’t think you’d no-noticed,” Katya said breathlessly. 

“That’s a lie and we both know it.” Trixie bit Katya’s earlobe as she continued to fuck her fast and hard, the other hand on the small of her back, pulling her as close as possible. “You know what?” 

“Wh-what?” Katya stuttered as she got closer and closer to an orgasm.

“You’re gonna have to clean the counter after this,” Trixie whispered against her cheek.

Katya was bearing down on her hand now too. “Fine, just-just please let me…” Katya trailed off.

“Go ahead, baby.” Trixie kept her pace as Katya’s orgasm caused her to toss her head back and her back to arch and her toes to curl. When Katya could finally breathe steadily again, she reached out for Trixie, ready to return the favor, but Trixie pushed her hand away. “No, no. Counter.” She handed Katya the sponge that had been knocked off the counter.

“Oh. Seriously?” Katya raised her eyebrows.

“You’re the one who got it dirty again,” Trixie shrugged, leaning against the sink. 

“That’s so not fair,” Katya muttered under her breath, but she began to scrub the counter anyway. 

As she watched from her place against the sink, Trixie came up with the perfect idea to torture her girlfriend a little. She crowded up behind Katya, running her hands up and down her back before sinking down to her knees behind the shorter blonde. 

“Trixie, what’re you doing?” Katya sighed.

“Hey, you started this.” Trixie wrapped her hand around Katya’s leg and lifted it so that one of her knees was rested on the counter. She placed one hand on Katya’s ass and said “Keep scrubbing. You stop, I stop.” When her tongue circled Katya’s clit, her knee that was holding her upright nearly buckled, but Trixie steadied her.

“Fuck, Trix,” Katya said.

“Just keep cleaning, baby.” Trixie continued to eat her out until she felt the steady motion of Katya’s arm going in circles stop. “Remember: you stop, I stop.” 

“Trixie, I can’t do that while you’re doing _that_ ,” Katya hissed.

“Okay,” Trixie said matter-of-factly and started to stand up. 

“No, no. Okay wait. Okay, I can do it.” Katya took a deep breath and squared her shoulders as best she could in that position.

“If you say so,” Trixie laughed and got back down to her knees. Her tongue darted in and out of Katya and around her clit, making it hard for the other woman to even stand, let alone scrub a counter. 

Katya felt her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach and she began to breathe raggedly as her arm still moved in circles. “Trix, I’m gonna…can I please st-stop scrubbing?” She took Trixie squeezing her ass as a yes and leaned forward to better brace herself against the countertop. 

Trixie could feel Katya’s muscles start to tighten as a second orgasm hit her like a train. Trixie quickly stood to catch the smaller woman as her leg dropped and her knees buckled. “Good girl,” Trixie whispered into her hair.

“Fucking hell, Trixie.” Katya was breathing heavily. She walked over to the sink on shaky legs to wet a paper towel and clean herself up. She handed Trixie a towel as well and motioned for her to wipe her face. When she was done, Katya leaned in and rested her body weight on Trixie, leaning her head up to kiss her. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Kat. Now please finish the counter. I’ll be in the bedroom.” Trixie winked and walked out of the room, knowing Katya was watching the way her hips swayed a little bit more than usual.

*****

Fifteen minutes later and Katya was standing naked in the doorway to Trixie’s bedroom. Trixie stared at her with a smile on her face for a long moment, making Katya squirm. “What? _What?”_

“Nothing,” Trixie laughed. “I just like you.”

Katya screamed and jumped on the bed. “Oh my god.” She was laughing so hard she had to wipe tears away.

“What? It’s true!” Trixie was laughing now too. 

“That’s so funny,” Katya smiled. Before Trixie knew what was happening, Katya was sitting on top of her, pinning her hands above her head. She smiled down at Trixie before kissing her senseless for the second time that day. She moved her lips down to Trixie’s jaw, dragging her teeth along it.

Trixie’s hips rocked up, already riled up from fucking Katya twice. “Kat, please.” 

“Okay, honey.” Katya slid two fingers down Trixie’s body and then dipped inside her just enough to make her squirm, but not enough to satisfy her. 

Trixie brought her hand up to the back of the other woman’s neck, wrapping it in her hair.“Katya,” she said, sternly. 

“Okay, alright,” Katya chuckled. She had her long fingers inside of Trixie, as far as they would go, pumping in and out. Her long curly hair was falling like a curtain around them, shielding them from the outside world. While Trixie’s eyes were closed, Katya took the opportunity to memorize every single feature: her soft, tan skin, her dark freckles, the slope of her cute little nose. “I love you,” Katya whispered, kissing her lightly.

“I love you too, now _please_ ,” Trixie whined. 

Katya laughed but happily obliged, picking up her pace as Trixie’s muscles tightened and her long nails scratched at her back, definitely leaving marks. Trixie came with a long moan and Katya kissing her chest. 

*****

They must have fallen asleep because the next thing they knew, they heard Justin’s voice in the hallway. “So this is the place, it’s smaller than we wanted but y’know, it’s close to both our jobs.” 

“Hm, that’s nice.” The cold, deep tone that could only be Justin’s father made Trixie shoot right out of bed.

“Shit, fuck, Katya. Get up. _Get up_.” She pushed Katya, who sat upright.

“What?” She groaned.

“His parents are here. Jesus fucking christ they must be early.” Trixie was panicking, throwing on whatever clothing items were in her reach. “Get dressed.” She tossed Katya a t shirt and leggings from her drawer. They were going to be too big but that was the least of Trixie’s worries right now. “Okay, I’m gonna go out first. Can you make the bed?” 

“Yeah,” Katya got up and quickly pulled Trixie’s clothes on. “Oh _fuck_.” 

“What?” Trixie hissed, looking for her hairbrush. 

“Our clothes are in the kitchen.”

Trixie looked back at her with wide eyes. “Shit.” She abandoned the search for her brush, instead just raking her fingers through her curls. “Jesus christ.” She threw the door open only to bump right into Justin’s mother. “Oh! Hi Mrs. Honard.” Trixie smiled sweetly at her mother-in-law. 

“Hi, dear.” The woman smiled back. “I was just looking for the restroom.” 

“Oh, of course. Second door on your right,” Trixie pointed down the long hallway as she saw the woman take notice of Katya. _Shit_ she thought. 

“Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, um that’s Katya. She, um, she’s the cleaning woman. I thought you were coming tomorrow so I asked her to come this evening.” Trixie was turning red, her whole face felt hot as she tried to lie to Mrs. Honard. “Has Justin shown you the kitchen yet?” 

“No, not yet. He’s showing his father the view while I use the ladies’.” Mrs. Honard smiled up at Trixie. “And please, you know you can call me Katie.” 

“Oh, okay.” They stood there for an awkward moment before Katie gave another sweet smiled and walked toward the bathroom. 

As soon as the door was shut, Katya came up behind Trixie and pinched her ass, making the taller girl yelp. “The cleaning woman?” 

“Please shut up and go get our clothes.” Trixie rolled her eyes.

“Sure, Miss Trixie.” Katya winked before hurrying into the kitchen. She quickly grabbed the clothes and tossed them in the laundry hamper in Trixie’s bedroom, the one she assumed that she and Justin would share for the duration of his parents’ visit. 

“Katie looked like she knew something,” Trixie whispered to Katya. 

“She’s gonna know something if you don’t get out there.” Katya shooed her out of the room, staying behind to make the bed.

“Hi honey,” Trixie smiled, wrapping her arms around Justin. “Hi Mr. Honard.”

“Hello, Beatrice.” Mr. Honard peered down at the young professor with an air of disapproval. 

“I hope your flight went well?” She asked, trying to be polite.

“Yes, it did.” He didn’t even smile at her.

“Trixie, dear? That cleaning woman is really something, your home is spotless.” Katie put her hand on Trixie’s arm and squeezed. She knew her husband didn’t like Trixie, but she did.

“Cleaning woman?” Justin whispered in Trixie’s ear the second his parents turned to talk to each other.

“Katya,” Trixie whispered back with wide eyes. 

“Oh shit.” Justin smiled at his parents like nothing was wrong. 

“Miss Trixie?” Katya asked with her Russian accent. 

“Yes?” Trixie turned and shot Katya a warning look. 

“I come back another day? Or should I finish?” She stood with her hands behind her back, eyes darting between Trixie and her in-laws.

“Oh, um, if you wouldn’t mind finishing up the kitchen?” Trixie asked, pretending to be professional.

“Of course, Miss Trixie.” Katya smiled and walked into the kitchen. 

“Actually, if you’ll excuse me, I have something to discuss with her.” Trixie smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Honard and followed Katya. She heard Katie hum in agreement over her shoulder, but it sounded more like she knew Trixie was lying than anything. “ _Oh_ my god,” Trixie sighed, shutting the door to the kitchen. “Katie knows something.”

Katya laughed outright. “How could she? She’s been here all of ten minutes. Are we _that_ obvious?” Katya stalked toward Trixie, who moved away from her and toward the refrigerator.

“Kat, don’t. Not while they’re out there. I can’t ruin Justin’s life if they caught us.” Trixie tossed her a water then grabbed one for herself. “Katie seems like she’d be understanding, but if she ever told his father? God, he hates me enough already. Doesn’t think I’m good enough to carry on the Honard family legacy.” Trixie sighed, leaning against the table. 

“Carry on the legacy?” Katya asked. 

“Yeah..kids. I mean, I don’t ever plan on it. But like, still. Why aren’t I good enough?” Trixie picked at the paper label of the water bottle.

“I think you’re good enough, babe.” Without her realizing it, Katya had moved to stand right next to Trixie, their hips bumping together. 

“I know, baby. Thank you.” Trixie wrapped her arm around Katya’s waist and pulled her into her side. 

The shorter blonde twisted herself around so she was standing in front of Trixie, with her hands on the table, trapping Trixie in. “Can I have a small kiss?” 

She sighed and rolled her eyes, but Trixie leaned in anyway. When Katya tried to deepen the kiss, Trixie pulled away just enough to give a half-hearted “Katya,” but leaned back in when the other woman took her bottom lip between her teeth. 

They stood there making out for god knows how long before they heard a soft “Oh, my.” 

Katya jumped back and Trixie whipped her head toward the door to see Katie standing there with her mouth hanging open. “Oh god. Okay, Katie, wait I —“ Trixie was turning red again.

Justin’s mother stepped into the kitchen shutting the door behind her. “I don’t need an explanation, dear.” 

“No, please let —“ Trixie reached her hand out to stop Katie from leaving.

The older woman opened the door and stepped just outside of it. “Justin, sweetheart, could you come in here? We need you to…”

Trixie looked around the room, trying to find something to finish Katie’s sentence. “Lift the water jug,” Katya offered from the corner of the room, her face still beet red. 

“Yes, honey we need you to lift the water jug,” Katie called. 

Justin came in the room smiling at all three women, but it immediately dropped when he saw the panicked looks on Trixie and Katya’s faces. “What’s…going on?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Your mom she…she caught me and-and Katya and oh god. Justin I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean… Oh, Mrs. Honard, Katie, please don’t cut Justin off just because I-I…oh my god —“ Trixie was fully panicking now, her breaths short and shallow.

“Trixie?” Katie reached out and grabbed both of Trixie’s arms. “Trixie, dear. Don’t panic. Please, it’s alright. I’m not upset.” 

Trixie’s breathing began to even out as she took in the other woman’s words. “You-you’re not?” 

“No, sweetheart.” Katie smiled, almost laughed even. “I’ve known this was a marriage of convenience from the beginning.” 

“You _what_?” Trixie and Justin asked in unison. Katya was still stood in the corner, apparently in shock. 

“Of course I did. I’ve known Justin was gay from the time he was a toddler. And you, love, I’ve known you for how many years now?” Mrs. Honard was still holding Trixie tight.

“Um, probably like fifteen years?” Trixie thought back to the time she met Mrs. Honard when she was fourteen. 

“Exactly. I’ve known you were gay for quite some time now too.” She hugged Trixie to her chest and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Justin, I'm sorry I never said anything, it's just..your father is so.." 

"It's okay, mom. I know." Justin wrapped his arms around both women.

“How did you know?” Trixie mumbled.

“A mother knows her kids.” 


End file.
